Shapeir
Shapeir is a large and wealthy sultanate far to the south of Spielburg Valley, east of Silmaria and an estimated 1,000 miles north of Tarna. Most of the sultanate is a vast desert called the Shapeir Desert, however there are two notable cities in the desert: Raseir and the city of Shapeir itself. Several major trade routes While both cities are fairly autonomous, the city of Shapeir is the capital of the sultanate. It is from within this city that the Sultan of Shapeir rules. The city also houses an extremely populous bazaar. It is said that during the cooler months of the year, the bazaar is so huge it is difficult even to walk through the city. History The city of Shapeir, like its sister city Raseir, was constructed around a large Katta settlement. A magical spring, focused through the Fountain of Shapeir, is the lifeblood of the city -- ensuring there is never a shortage of fresh water. Shapeir was built as a mirror image of Raseir (or vice versa). The Djinn War When the Marid Iblis attempted to rule the world, the Sultan of Shapeir Suleiman bin Daoud fought against him -- raising an army of djinn to fight the evil Marid. Ultimately, Suleiman succeeded in trapping Iblis in a statue and containing him within the Forbidden City. Elemental Invasion Nearly a thousand years later, the Emir of Raseir Arus al-Din vanished. Shortly thereafter, the Katta were driven from Raseir. The Sultan of Shapeir, Harun Al-Rashid, welcomed the fleeing Katta into Shapeir. With Raseir seemingly no longer answering to him and with no word from them, an army was sent towards Shapeir. A sandstorm rose up in the desert and decimated the army. Soon afterwards, the Hero of Spielburg arrived in Shapeir. Almost immediately, the city was beset with trouble. First, a fire elemental appeared in the city. After it was defeated, an air elemental began to ravage the city. This was followed by an earth elemental and then by a water elemental. The Hero saved the city, and soon afterwards departed for Raseir. Ultimately, he saved Raseir. The Sultan adopted the Hero, naming him the Prince of Shapeir. Society Shapeir is a thriving hub of different cultures and activities. It is a veritable melting pot, with streets full of performers, merchants, acrobats, and mystics. Languages The primary languages of Shapeir are Common and Arabic. Places Gate Plaza *Saurus Lot *Gates of Shapeir *Katta Tail Inn *The merchants Alichica and Lisha *The musician Sitar Fountain Plaza *Fountain of Shapeir *Apothecary of Shapeir *Magic Shop of Shapeir *The merchants Scoree, Sloree, Toshur, Lisham, Saba, and Tashtari Palace Plaza *Palace of Shapeir *The merchants Sashanan and Tiram Fighter's Plaza *Shapeirian Adventurer's Guild *Issur's Weapon Shop *The merchants Mirak and Kiram Streets *Shapeirian Moneychanger *Aziza's Home *Astrologer's Tower *The Bin Ma'amar Home *Eternal Order of Fighters *The Door to W.I.T. Notable Residents Several important people reside in the city of Shapeir: *Harun Al-Rashid *The Poet Omar *Ja'afar *Abu al-Njun *Aziza *Abdulla Doo *Shema *Shameen Images Shapeir_Overlook.png|Shapeir in the VGA remake Real World Shapeir is the main location for Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, and is seen briefly in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. It is mentioned in for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?], Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness, and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Shapeir Category:Shapeirian Desert Shapeir Category:QfG2 Places